


A Good Man

by captainamergirl



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, These 2 had a lot of potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Prompt: “Maybe instead of just anyone, you should be looking for someone. Someone who challenges you, who calls you on your BS, gets in your face and makes you think.” - Marshall Mann ‘In Plain Sight’
Relationships: Cutter Wentworth/Natalie Buchanan





	A Good Man

She was getting tossed at the bar, surrounded by no less than four eager, clearly horny guys, who were hanging on her every word. He tried to ignore them, tried to ignore her and the feelings she evoked in him, but it was damn near impossible.  
  
He forced himself to look away but then he heard her boozy voice say, “Hey buddy, watch the hands.” Before he could stop himself, he was literally vaulting over the bar and running for her. He saw one of the men cupping her lush breasts as she tried to push him off. He quickly threw the man off of her and shouted at all of them to get the fuck out of his bar before he did major damage to all of their pretty faces.  
  
Natalie watched the men scurry away and she tapped Cutter’s arm. “Cutter… My knightttt in shining armorrrr,” she said in a slurred voice.  
  
“Dammit, Natalie!” Cutter snapped. “What the hell were you thinking? Four guys? Seriously four guys who could have fucked you up in real bad ways.”  
  
“It’s sweet you care,” Natalie said, sobering up a bit at Cutter’s words.  
  
“I … I do,” Cutter said. “You’re not just another bar groupie to me. You’re …. You. You’re way too good for me but I’m not going to sit here and watch you self-destruct over some damn guy who isn’t worth your time or troubles either.” He then grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.  
  
“Where are we going – to your bed?” She giggled.  
  
“No. I am putting you into a cab and you’re going home.” He then pulled her practically kicking and screaming through the throng of dancers at Shelter.  
  
There were three cabs idling at the curb and he propelled her to the first one, opening the door. He started to push her inside but she stopped him somehow. “Why are you doing this?” She asked.  
  
“Because you deserve better. Think that over while you enjoy your cab ride back to your place.”  
  
“Ugh,” Natalie groaned. “Why do you have to be so damn chivalrous right now?” She then fell back onto the cab seat and Cutter handed the driver a wad of bills.  
  
“Get her back to Llanfair safely or deal with me.”  
  
Cutter started to close the door on Natalie but she looked at him with big doe eyes. “You’re a good man, Cutter.”  
  
“I’m not.”  
  
“You are. Better than you think… Thanks,” she murmured and he nodded. He then shut the door and watched as the cab pulled off into the warm night.


End file.
